villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman Revenge Squad
Superman Revenge Squad is a team of super-villains, ridden by Morgan Edge to combat it. But due to lack of cohesion among the team, Superman can defeat them. Biography Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths In pre-Crisis continuity, the Squad originated as the Superboy Revenge Squad, debuting in Superboy #94 (published January 1962); the Superman Revenge Squad subsequently appeared in Action Comics #286 (published March 1962). Both squads are composed of aliens from the planet Wexr II, whom Superboy had prevented them from achieving galactic conquest. The squad later grows to include members from other planets, all of whom are archenemies of Superman. Many of the Squad's plans to destroy Superman involved psychological warfare, including red Kryptonite induced nightmares, hypnotzing Superman into committing destructive acts, and tricking Superman into revealing his secret identity etc. They transferred the intelligence of a Superman robot into a bio-engineered male vassal, making him Wonder Man, and hoping he would destroy Superman with some Kryptonite that he was given and to which he was invulnerable. However he realized their plot and with Superman threw the ship with such force it would take years for the two members to break free, but Wonder Man then told as the body would soon die. Once they lured Superman into following them to 1,000,000 A.D, where he lost his powers and was trapped on the Earth, due to the Sun having turned Red by then. He used a miniature Kandorian rocket left in his Fortress, after shrinking with red Kryptonite, to travel back to his own time. They appeared briefly in the first Superman Red/Superman Blue (published July 1963) story line, they were about to attack the Earth after teaming up with Brainiac, but, in that moment, the anti-evil rays Superman developed strike them and they reform. In their earliest appearances the Squad members appeared hooded in order to keep their identities a secret. Later versions of the Squad wore modified versions of Superman's costume, with the S-shield made of Kryptonite, and their heads shaved bald in tribute to Lex Luthor. In one of their final pre-Crisis appearances, in DC Comics Presents #87 (published November 1985), the Squad sends Superman into a parallel universe, where he meets Superboy-Prime, the sole superhero of Earth-Prime. Although Revenge Squad members went nameless in several stories, those who were identified include leader Rava and Scout 627 (Action Comics #287); Dixo and Vagu (Action Comics #295); Dorx and Krit (Action Comics #380); Dramx-One, Fwom, Jumrox, Klakok, Nryana (Superman #366); Nakox (Superman #367); and Tydru (Superman #368). Members Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths First Incarnation In Adventures of Superman #543 (published February 1997), a new, post-crisis version of the Revenge Squad is introduced. The new Squad is established by Morgan Edge, who assembles various supervillains with grudges against Superman and attempts to frame Lex Luthor as their leader. *Morgan Edge *Maxima *Barrage *Anomaly *Misa *Riot Second Incarnation Morgan Edge assembles another version of the team. *Morgan Edge *Baud *Barrage *Parasite *Rock Post-Infinite Crisis Although began as SRS under Lex Luthor, their goal shifted to fight against General Zod's army of evil Kryptonians. To gain an edge, Superman himself joins the team. *Metallo *Parasite *Lex Luthor *Bizarro *Superman ''DC Rebirth'' Recently following Superman Reborn storyline, a new Superman Revenge Squadron appeared after restructuring the reality of The New 52, being recruited by a restored Eradicator and Hank Henshaw who regained his status as an entity Cybernetics known as Cyborg Superman, of which it is formed. *Blanque *Metallo *Hank Henshaw (aka Cyborg Superman I) *Eradicator *Mongul *General Zod ''Justice League'' A version of the Superman Revenge Squad appears in the Justice League episodes "Hereafter". While the members are largely different as they consisted of Metallo, Kalibak, Livewire, Weather Wizard, and Toyman, their goal remains the same. After the other members are defeated by the Justice League, Toyman blasts Superman with an enormous energy cannon, apparently killing him. Flash prevents Wonder Woman from avenging Superman when she tries to punch a hole in Toyman's head. It is later discovered that Toyman's energy cannon had actually sent Superman 30,000 years into the future. Superman wandered the post-apocalyptic future Earth, until he returned home with help from immortal villain Vandal Savage, who was repentant for causing Earth's destruction with a weapon he stole from Ray Palmer. *Toyman *Livewire *Weather Wizard *Kalibak *Metallo Gallery Adventures_of_Superman_543.jpg Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Teams Category:Vengeful Category:Justice League Villains Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Legacy Category:Partners in Crime